


usque ad infinitum

by Werwolf11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Demons, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werwolf11/pseuds/Werwolf11
Summary: Несколько кусочков сердца Киллиана Джонса.По факту: вырванные с мясом ошметки, почерневшие и износившиеся, но все еще живые и жаждущие жизни.Между строчек – затерянные и пропитавшиеся отчаянием.





	

**Author's Note:**

> usque ad infinitum* - вплоть до бесконечности.

Несколько кусочков сердца Киллиана Джонса.  
По факту: вырванные с мясом ошметки, почерневшие и износившиеся, но все еще живые и жаждущие жизни.  
Между строчек – затерянные и пропитавшиеся отчаянием.  
  
– жалкая сентиментальность,  
как старый дневник с пожелтевшими, помятыми листами.  
  
Но есть игры – хуже этой.  
  
 **Первый – легкие.**  
  
Киллиан чувствует, что город отравлен.  
Город отравлен: весь, без исключения, и люди в нем давно уже пропали, сгнили, разложились под действием яда. Ходят лишь блеклыми тенями, жалким подобием себя да убеждают, что это – и есть правильно. А отравитель скользит по ржавым трубам с демоническим смехом, карабкается по истершимся, желтоватым стенам на окраинах, воет, по-звериному скребясь на подоконниках.  
Подбирается все ближе и ближе к своей последней жертве.  
Он ощущает его каждой клеточкой тела и глушит поганым пойлом в кафе "У бабушки" с восьми до двенадцати, а после – также забившись в дешевой съемной комнате до шести утра.   
  
Киллиан чувствует себя единственным зрячим среди слепцов.  
Как будто Сторибрук окутало таинственной пеленой, не пропускающей солнечного света (а потому здесь уже как три месяца всегда темно) и хоть толику здравого смысла.   
Киллиан знает этот туман, знает на вкус, на ощупь, на запах, знает, потому что он пропитал его бренное тело давным давно, на дальних берегах Неверленда, где слишком легко забыть, почему считаешь себя человеком, а не скотиной.  
И сейчас здесь все тоже об этом позабыли.  
  
Дэвид каждые выходные находит его на доках и подвозит на служебной машине домой, но сам не слушает. Не слушает, что ему говорит Киллиан, не слушает его крики, не слушает отчаяние, которое лезет из него скользкими щупальцами подводных тварей, которых Капитан Крюк давно, в прошлой жизни, ловил как зайцев, притаскивая эти груды туш на потеху дьявольскому отродью, существующему на Земле с незапамятных времен. Отродью, устраивавшего на Капитана охоту и выпускавшего своих верных псов – Потерянных мальчишек, что гнали его до самой Преисподней, и каждый мертвый матрос из команды, с которой мужчина прибыл на мерзкий остров, означал, что теперь у него есть отсрочка.  
  
Киллиан знает, когда и где началось отравление.  
Киллиан знает имя отравителя.  
А еще Киллиан знает, что его загнали в ловушку, как последнюю крысу, и он как никогда одинок.  
Для него подготовили мышеловку: нити спасения давно обрезаны, мосты сожжены, а временное отступление и капитуляция невозможны. Его маленький, уютный корабль взяли на абордаж и сотворили наибольшее из зол, гораздо хуже смерти – самых близких людей, семью, команду, которых он с таким трудом оберегал все эти годы, снова отравили. Отравили фикцией, обернули против него, вырвав с корнями сердце, и выбросили на обочину. Его мотает на мелководье, натолкнуться на рифы – вопрос времени, но это не чертов шторм.  
Киллиан знает, где правда.  
И он – не сумасшедший.  
  
Он видит белые, слепые глаза Дэвида.  
Но Киллиан не винит его, потому что единственный видел истинный лик самого Дьявола. И это – не искаженное болью лицо мальчишки, который выворачивает внутренности Джонса одним лишь взглядом, хватается руками за плечи своего убийцы и умирает у него на глазах, и, черт возьми, Киллиан почти поверил.  
Это было похоже на выворот кишок, на битое стекло в пищеводе, на живое выжигание сердца из груди, но лучше чем то, что ему когда-нибудь могли дать.  
Киллиан чувствует, что давно уже не ловец: его поймают и он слишком хорошо представляет себе _кто_.  
  
Дьявол _жив_. И он начал охоту.  
Но в этот раз – ни черта не будет по его правилам.  
  
Крюк закрывает глаза, ступая на персональную гильотину, и полумрак принимает его в свои объятия.   
  
\- Питер Пэн.  
  
Руки смыкаются на горле в ту же секунду.  
  
 **Второй – сердце.**  
  
Киллиан Джонс знает темноту.  
Ее имя. Ее голос. Ее дыхание, зловещее и мертвецки-спокойное, проникающее прямиком в покрывшийся испариной затылок.  
Киллиан также знает, что это вовсе не она.  
  
\- Думал, ты не заглянешь.  
  
Питер делает шаг ему навстречу и улыбается, засовывая руки в карманы брюк. Он вальяжен и дьявольски обаятелен своими неряшливо-сдержанными движениями, и – что хуже всего – почти искренне рад.  
  
«Знал бы ты, как долго я этого ждал» - сладко и тягуче где-то между ребер, почти интимно для того, кто они есть, и слишком вежливо для тех, кем были. Что-то вроде между «уже» и «еще не».  
Киллиан чувствует солоновато-горький привкус в ямочке под нижней губой.  
  
Для него – слишком.  
Весь Питер был и продолжает быть для него – слишком.   
От томно-порочных взглядов из-под полуопущенных ресниц до изящно изогнутого в усмешке рта.  
  
-Ну что? - язык нервно проходится по сухим губам. Джонс знает, что выглядит загнанной в угол жертвой, но смерть никогда не была героической. Сейчас, когда вот-вот начнется казнь, это не кажется таким легким: его душу бережно наматывают на по-женски красивые и услужливые пальцы, чтобы педантично обрезать одним коротким, ювелирным движением, мужчина с трудом заставляет себя сделать новый вдох.   
  
\- Ты поймал меня. Что дальше?  
  
Питер отворачивается к окну, опираясь правой рукой на старую, потрепанную раму, и долго перекатывает чужие слова на языке, пробуя их на вкус и вгрызаясь до костей. Он слишком долго этого ждал, не одну и даже не две сотни лет, но ему хватает терпения продлить агонию еще немного. У Киллиана дикий, с резко-очерченным пониманием взгляд, адское пламя которого Пэн чувствует даже спиной, и, он клянется,что нет ничего лучше.  
  
\- Не я, -наконец, шелестит Питер и медленно оборачивается. В его глазах – экстаз, как змея, замерший в предвкушении, и на свете не сыскать ничего страшнее. Душа Джонса почти в его руках, и ему требуется огромное усилие над собой, чтобы не сорваться и не выпить ее прямо сейчас. Она расплавит горло сразу, как только кислота попадет в рот, и Пэн не имеет права оступиться.   
Это – нектар, который однажды чуть не убил его.  
Он делает резкий вдох.  
  
\- Ты сам.  
  
За доли секунды Питер оказывается за плечом Киллиана. Джонс крепко зажмуривается, тяжело и надрывно дышит, но страх просачивается в вены быстрее, чем он вспоминает о достоинстве.   
Питер хочет запомнить его таким, всего, до мельчайших деталей.  
Питер хочет его.  
  
\- Капитан Крюк, - пальцы медленно скользят вдоль пульсирующей жилки по мокрой шее вслед за голосом. Имя – призрак, да и чувствует себя Киллиан примерно также. Он не отправится в ад или рай, как простой смертный: он теперь вечный призрак, неупокоенная душа, слоняющаяся тенью за самим дьяволом и творящая его волю.  
  
\- Капитан Крюк… - низкий, бархатный голос проникает в каждую клеточку тела мужчины, заставляя дрожать всеми фибрами души от возбуждения.  
Питер Пэн – воплощение соблазна, нечестивое желание, самый темный секрет, который не закрыть ни в один из существующих шкафов.  
Питер Пэн – его убийца.  
  
\- Капитан Крюк, ты боишься умереть?  
  
Рука проникает в его грудную клетку со спины и резко, нетерпеливо вырывает черное, почти сгнившее сердце. Киллиан, обрушившись на колени от подкосившей боли сломанных ребер, тяжело дышит, стиснув зубы, но находит в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть Дьяволу в глаза. Сердце в руке Питера крошится и растекается между пальцами темной, вязкой жидкостью, и Пэн смотрит на него с неприкрытым наслаждением, смакуя свой триумф.  
Киллиан Джонс знает, что это конец.  
  
\- Моя жизнь… - он делает усилие над собой, чтобы продолжить, потому что слова перемешались во рту с вязкой и теплой кровью. - Оборвалась в тот самый момент, когда я впервые встретил тебя.  
  
Лицо Питера оказывается на одном уровне с его, и соблазнительный голос толкается прямо в стиснутые от боли зубы.  
  
\- Это ложь, Капитан. Ты встречал меня уже тысячу раз, но ты просто не помнишь. Но самое интересное – ты продолжишь встречать меня еще тысячи и тысячи раз.  
  
Поцелуй впечатывает в его рот всего одно слово: «Всегда».  
  
 **Третий – душа.**  
  
После смерти ничего нет, так он думает.  
Размеренная и тихая пустота, с небольшой дырой в груди, которая периодически зудит от боли по утраченной жизни, ведь, в общем-то, бывали и славные деньки.  
Но это не так.  
  
\- Мистер Джонс, - его глаза, красные от полопавшихся капилляров, медленно фокусируются на фигуре медсестры с планшетом в руках. Он моргает, давая понять, что слышит ее. – К вам посетитель.  
  
Венди, так написано на ее бейджике, она хорошенькая. Ласково улыбается: «Это диссоциативная амнезия, мистер Джонс» или «Скоро вы восстановитесь, мистер Джонс», но Киллиан не верит ни одному ее чертову слову. Доктор Вейл, его лечащий врач, говорит, что это последствия автомобильной аварии, но аварии не заставляют себя чувствовать загнанным в мышеловку.   
Киллиан знает, здесь что-то не так, но его равномерно вкатывают в асфальт под мантру: «Это посттравматический синдром», и называют это терапией.  
  
Он, наверное, даже привык.  
Привык к состоянию выброшенного на жалкой шлюпке в открытый океан. Потерянного и беспомощного, как рыбешка на песке, в считанных сантиметрах от спасительной влаги, но обреченная на смерть из-за невозможности их преодоления.   
Надежда в нем все еще дышит, но это ненадолго, ведь он чувствует асфиксию каждый раз, когда приближается к ответу на единственно важный вопрос, смутно-знакомым и размазанным пятном маячащим перед носом.  
Что он забыл?  
  
Дверь тихонько скрипит под аккомпанемент щелкнувшего замка, но Киллиан не может видеть лица вошедшего в комнату незнакомца.  
У него прямая спина, капюшон черной куртки, скрывающий лицо, и холодные, расчётливые движения, которые, мужчина клянется, видел где-то раньше.  
Но он не помнит.  
  
Как навязчивую, въедливую мысль о море, свободе и ветре в парусах и постоянных поэтических метафорах, которую врачи списывают на его излишнюю сентиментальность.  
Киллиан Джонс не сентиментален.  
Киллиан Джонс сходит с ума.  
  
\- Я соскучился, знаешь?  
  
Лампы во всем отделении взрываются, погрузив целое здание в кромешную, плотную, непроходимую темноту. Киллиан подскакивает на больничной койке, вырвав прикрепленные к рукам трубки с обезболивающим, и впивается пальцами в поручни. Сердце мечется в грудной клетке так, будто хочет вдребезги размозжить ребра и вырваться наружу, но некуда – и, пожалуй, это единственная причина, почему оно все еще здесь.  
  
Киллиан хриплым с непривычки голосом бросает в темноту:  
  
\- Кто ты, черт возьми?   
  
Лишь на мгновение тонкая лунная полоска освещает черты лица, которые кажутся въевшимся в кожу Джонса подобно клейму и сейчас горят, вызывая неконтролируемые приступы боли и рвоты. Они выжжены на нем с сотней других воспоминаний, застрявших в болотной тине и блуждающих рядом с надменным призывом вспомнить, если хватит смелости: бьются о корму корабля вместе с ревом волны, зловеще шепчутся в непроходимых зарослях джунглей за спиной, блестят маленьким секретом в уголках губ сирен.  
Незнакомец растягивает рот в улыбке, от которой сводит зубы, и Киллиан вдруг отчетливо понимает, где видел этот оскал раньше.   
Он вспоминает.   
  
\- Старый друг.


End file.
